1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to an electric connector which can prevent a contact therein from waving or deflecting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,333, an electrical connector for connecting conductors of a conductive cable to a terminal of a complementary connector comprises a dielectric housing defining an array of terminal passageways therein. A dam upward extends from each terminal passageway. A wedge rearwardly extends from the dam thereby defining a retaining gap between an inner surface of the passageway and the wedge. Terminals are assembled in the terminal passageways and each has a mating portion adapted to mate with a corresponding terminal of the complementary connector. A tongue extends from the mating portion for being securely retained within the gap. A cavity is defined adjacent to the retaining gap for retaining an anchoring foot of the terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,969 discloses an electrical connector adapted for connecting a conductor of an electrical cable to a terminal of a mating connector. A dielectric housing has at least one elongated terminal-receiving cavity defining a longitudinal axis. A terminal is received in the cavity and has a mating portion adapted to mate with the terminal of the mating connector, a conductor-terminating portion, and an intermediate portion joining the mating and conductor-terminating portions. The intermediate portion includes a base and a pair of elongated resilient side walls extending from the base. Each side wall has an upper free end portion. A pair of elongated slots are provided within a wall of the cavity receiving the upper free end portions of the side walls of the terminal to prevent movement of the terminal laterally or angularly relative to the longitudinal axis.